<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Person by RADifer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470556">That One Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer'>RADifer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5927, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gokudera is very gay, M/M, New year new fandom, Tsuna is struggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADifer/pseuds/RADifer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Tsuna is tending to Gokudera's wounds after he made a scene in training. Set ambiguously after the TYL arc. Tsuna is carrying so much responsibility on his shoulders, and it's breaking him down slowly. He doesn't know how to react when Gokudera makes a statement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishy_Suga/gifts">Squishy_Suga</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've gotten into Reborn very late in the game for the Western fandom XD Thanks to squishy_suga for dragging me into this ball of chaos. I love it. Well, we just finished the part of the TYL arc where they infiltrate Millfiore's Japanese base. There was some very gay stuff happening, and I had to write about it. </p>
<p>To all my Voltron peeps who are probably hella confused: I am not abandoning my works, I will return! I just want to write for this fandom too now. &lt;3 </p>
<p>Well, hope ya'll enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Geez, Gokudera-kun, why are you like this?” Tsuna gritted his teeth as he dabbed his friend’s face with rubbing alcohol. Even though Gokudera refused to vocalize his pain, Tsuna could see it in those pale green eyes of his, and the sympathy stung. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid baseball brain acting all smart. I had to show him-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Show him what?!” Tsuna stopped his work and sat back on his heels. He dropped the bottle of alcohol in the grass and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yamamoto was just coming up with a new training technique for me. What was he doing to upset you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he tried to catch Gokudera’s gaze, the other had already puffed out his cheeks and hid his face in his shoulder. An embarrassed flush tipped his ears. Tsuna sighed, waiting a moment before reaching for Gokudera’s face. He grasped his cheek lightly to turn his head to face him once again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not finished,” Tsuna said. Gokudera flinched backward, but he was able to hold him there long enough to dab the scrape along his jawline.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the newfound quiet, Tsuna took the opportunity. “Why are you always competing with him, Gokudera-kun?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gokudera huffed, the sound crisp as it burst out between his teeth. “Because he acts like he’s going to be your right-hand man, and the only one who can be that is me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna resisted an eye-roll. He’d heard this more times than he could count, and, frankly, it was getting old. “I don’t think anyone is fighting you for that title. Why are you obsessed with that anyway?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another scrape on his neck. Tsuna quietly apologized before he took care of it, expecting a hiss from his patient. Their training that morning only ended with frustration and bruises as Gokudera felt the need to one-up Yamamoto once again. Tsuna thought the two had resolved those differences in the future, but Gokudera seemed adamant that they were still rivals. It was a mountain that Tsuna wish they could summit, but he had little hope. For now, all he could do was make sure Gokudera didn’t get himself sick with an infection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Tsuna pressed as he noticed Gokudera still hadn’t answered him. He swabbed a scrape that peeked out from under his shirt collar. He paused as Gokudera covered his hand with his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A right-hand man is the boss’s greatest confidant. His most loyal and devoted servant.” Gokudera’s tone was low and serious. He hid his eyes behind his hair. It was so uncharacteristic of him, and it made Tsuna’s heart pound in his chest. “I don’t trust Yamamoto to have the resolve to take on that role. I don’t trust any of them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna stared at him. Unconsciously, he flattened his hand against Gokudera’s chest, the soaked ball of a napkin keeping the contact limited. “And you think you do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gokudera looked at him then. A sharp but warm glint entered his eyes. “You are the one and only person I will devote my life to,” he said. His expression reverted back to his usual, and he shrugged his shoulders. “And of course that’s what makes me perfect for your right-hand man. Anyone feel less and they have no place serving beside you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna could hear the sparks in his brain as it short-circuited. He fell back into the grass, ripping his hand from Gokudera’s, but he held on at the last second. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Juudaime! Are you okay?!” Gokudera flipped to his knees and leaned towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you even realize what you are saying, Gokudera-kun?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gokudera blinked, cocking his head to the side. “Of course I do!” He sounded so genuinely offended that Tsuna would doubt him and that only served to heighten the blush spreading across Tsuna’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But your </span>
  <em>
    <span>one and only</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tsuna cursed the crack in his voice. “That- that doesn’t- isn’t there anybody else you’d devote yourself to?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gokudera was quiet. Head down. He seemed to deflate. He then took Tsuna’s hand, now limp and empty from shock, and placed it over his chest. As the wadded napkin rolled off his thigh, Tsuna could feel Gokudera’s heart racing. Quick, but steady. Powerful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” he said. “Is it so wrong for it to be you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tension left his shoulders, his face, but not his hand. Tsuna tightened it, almost as if trying to grab ahold of that heartbeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was it wrong? Not necessarily. For Gokudera to want it to be him: there was nothing wrong with that. But Tsuna wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Honestly, he thought for the longest time he had found love, but with everything that has happened, all the responsibilities stacked upon his shoulders, Tsuna couldn’t even tell his left from his right. His emotional capacity couldn’t hold much more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing he wanted was to hurt him though. To hurt someone he’d come to think of as a best friend. As someone he couldn’t bear to live without. Gokudera was his partner in this chaotic plot he’d been thrust in. He couldn’t hurt him. He didn’t want to string him along, in case feelings like that never arose for him, but he didn’t want to lose him either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s how you feel, I can’t stop you,” he chose to say. He felt Gokudera move under his hand, but he didn’t look at him. “But, I don’t want you getting hurt by it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would I get hurt if I’m by your side?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna didn’t know green was such a sparkly color. He didn’t know smiles could be so warm and fond. Tears sprung to the corners of his, threatening to spill over. Suddenly the world was small, and there were just the two of them. No mafia. No Vongola. No shadow looming over them. No reaper lurking at their doors. Just Gokudera. Just him. This protective embrace. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spent so much time putting his life on the line for others. Putting their safety first, and their comfort before his own. He’d forgotten what it felt like to feel safe. To feel protected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Gokudera was devoted to. Giving him that safety net he neglected to carry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuna fell into his chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and latching on. It was hesitant, but he felt the squeeze of two strong arms sliding around him. He melted, every negative emotion and fear leaving his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t predict the future. Tsuna knew this much. But whether or not he could even feel again, he knew he couldn’t lose this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>